legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Ono
Ono is a male egret who is the son of Sukuma. He the member of Mhina's Leap. He is a major character of legends of the lion guard series. Appearance Hatchling As a hatchling, Ono looked mostly the same except that he is smaller and his crest feathers are more rounded. Ono is a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that are striped with orange, which lead to a pair of orange claws. The end of each claw also has a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings and form a band around his neck. Young Ono is a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that are striped with orange, which lead to a pair of orange claws. The end of each claw also has a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings and form a band around his neck. He has a long, orange pointy beak and lavender circles across his large eyes. His eyelids are a slightly more bluish shade. Atop his head, he sports a crest of five feathers of differing lengths, starting off with a light yellow at the bases and transitioning to a slightly dark tangerine orange near the tips. His Mark of the Guard is silver/gray and can be found on his left wing. Teenager As a teenager, Ono’s appearance remains virtually the same as before. However, he is shown to have gotten taller along with the others: in the previous seasons, Ono’s head only slightly reached up to Bunga’s shoulders, while as a teenager he is shown to be as tall as the teenaged Bunga himself. Following the battle against Slash, Ono loses much of his eyesight, leaving his black eyes a pale purple while his vision becomes hazy and blurry to the point of barely being able to recognize shapes and colors. After passing on his position of Keenest of Sight to Anga, Ono gains a silvery steel Mark of the Guard to commemorate his new role in the Lion Guard as the Smartest. Personality Ono is described as an intellectual and brainy egret. He has been shown to be very alert, warning his flock of Kion and Bunga's impending presence. He is often in the sky, seeking out specific targets, such as Kiara amidst the gazelle stampede and Mzingo in the sky. He never hesitates to take to the air and seek out animals in help, and will sometimes act even before Kion asks him to. Ono is loyal to Kion and rarely questions his leader. Ono likes to feel like a valued member of the Guard, and is very insistent that he will always be the keenest of sight, though he originally showed doubt before the Lion Guard battled hyenas. He does his best to prove himself, and cares deeply for his friends. Though he has a distaste for violence, Ono is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He usually helps out by scouting out animals in need of help during a fight, or warning his friends of incoming enemies. He has taken on vultures multiple times, probably because he is the only member of the Guard that can fly. He doesn't need to hear anything more than his name to take wing and scout something out. According to Bunga, Ono is flamboyant. He also has a fear of bats. He is prideful of his crest feathers. History Legends of The lion guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Ono remains mostly a background character throughout the series, but does occasionally play a significant role in some of the episodes plots. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Ono accompanies the group on their journey to stop Slash. He is later the very first to spot Slash and her army approaching from the horizon. Ono participates in the battle in the pride lands by fighting when the battle comes inside. Once the Army are overwhelmed, they put their secret plan into action. Ono leaves the Pride Lands to an unknown location. Family Sukuma (Mother) Anga (Mate) Kuona and Urefu (Sons) Kuruka (Daughter) Trivia * After Ono loses his sight during the first fight with Slash's Army, he gives up his role of the Keenest of Sight to Anga. However, due to his intellect as well as wanting to keep him part of the group, Kion gives him the new role of the Smartest. * Ono is in a relationship with Anga. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Pride Landers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Egrets Category:Birds Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands Characters Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Protagonists